1. Field of the Invention
This patent relates to a savings bank. More specifically, this patent relates to a compartmented savings bank in the shape of a pig or other multiple-appendaged animal and wherein the money is both deposited and dispensed through openings located on the upper surface of the bank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous savings banks are known in the art. Most of these feature a single compartment for storing coins. Some banks feature multiple compartments for storing money for different purposes, such as Shafer U.S. Pat. No. 1,644,495, Eune U.S. Pat. No. 1,716,823, Arkin U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,805, Vetter U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,211, Anderson U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,831, Grendahl Des. No. 436,427 and applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,619.
Shafer U.S. Pat. No. 1,644,495 discloses a lidded rectangular box into which are placed smaller boxes bearing indicia indicating the purpose to which the money stored in that particular box will be used.
Eune U.S. Pat. No. 1,716,823 discloses a rectangular box comprising rows of smaller boxes, each bearing a marking on its top cover indicating the suggested use of money placed in that box.
Arkin U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,805 discloses a coin bank having a hollow base shaped like a bird's nest, slide drawers mounted in the base, and bird figures on the base. Each bird figure includes a coin slot and bears a label indicative of a particular budgetary purpose, such as “Saving”, “Spending” and “Sharing.” The interior of the bank is divided into multiple compartments, each compartment communicating with one of the coin slots. The drawers can be used to access the money in the compartments.
Vetter U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,211 discloses a multiple compartment savings bank. Each compartment is shaped like a figure representative of the purpose for which money placed in that compartment will be used, such as a boat (retirement), a house (housing), a figure wearing a mortar board (college) and a pig (spending).
Anderson Des. No. 354,831 discloses a compartmented coin bank in which each compartment is labeled for a different budgetary purpose. The four compartments disclosed in the patent are labeled “Goal”, “Giving”, “Savings” and “Fun” respectively. Grendahl Des. No. 436,427 discloses a compartmented savings bank comprising a hinged lid having a slot located over each compartment.
Applicant's Beacham et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,619 discloses a compartmented bank shaped like a footed animal and comprising a plurality of feet, each foot communicating with one of the compartments so that money can be dispensed from each compartment through one of the feet.
Only one of these references, Grendahl Des. No. 436,427 disclose a multi-chambered bank in which the money is dispensed through the top of the bank. However, none, including Grendahl, disclose a compartmented savings bank having openings on top for receiving removable plugs, wherein the plugs are notched to help form elongated slots when the plugs are inserted into the openings. It is the primary object of the present invention to provide such a bank.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bank that enables the user to save money for multiple budgetary purposes.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bank that can be used to help teach young persons how to manage money.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.